A Lonely Stormy Night
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Germany comforts Italy during a storm


BOOM! The blast lit up the night sky with fire sending debris everywhere. Italy could feel the vibrations.  
BOOM! Tears ran down his face. His land was being destroyed, his people were dying. The pain was sickening each second sent a new shockwave of pain and sadness through his body.  
BOOM! If he was feeling this way he could hardly imagine what Germany felt.  
Germany. He had lost so many more people. Just like him he had been fooled by his leaders words. He had thought Hitler would help Germany too. The way he spoke of rebuilding it and making it a strong power.  
He should have known he meant empire. Italy knew from experience that all empires came to an end, sometimes far to soon. Italy's own boss had deceived him by talking about bringing Italy to it's former glory and making Rome proud.  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Italy's footing stumbled. Was this how he would end? In a war? Would this be how Germany ended? A new wave of pain hit him, but this one was from his heart and his own feelings. Not that the land and his people weren't part of his heart but Germany...was diffrent. He didn't want Germany to die.  
He lost his footing and fell to his knees. He stayed there. He needed a moment anyway, not that he would get much peace but he needed one.  
He wouldn't let Germany die even if that meant he had to die defending him. He would be happy dying to protect Germany, even happier if Germany held him while he died.  
BOOM!

"Ludwig," the small Italian whimpered in his sleep. A flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder. His house shook from the force of the thunder. Tears spilled out from under the Italian's closed eyelids.  
BOOM!  
"LUDWIG!" He shot up. It took Italy a moment to realize he was in his bedroom in the present. Not World War 2. It was over and he and Germany had survived. He still felt bad for leaving his friend but he'd had no choice. Germany had wanted to get rid of Hitler but he couldn't disobey orders, besides he had been really weak from the death and destruction.  
Italy knew at the time that the war wouldn't last much longer. Hitler was loosing the Allies just needed one final push. So he joined them to give them that push, he gave Hitler another enemy and a dose of his own medicine. He shuddered as he remembered seeing the pain and despair on Germany's face when Hitler forced him to attack Italy. A few tears had even slipped past the German's defenses as he watched his best and only friend suffer.  
In the end he'd forgiven Italy. He'd actually never been mad at him. He understood he was doing what was best for his people and he'd helped Germany finally get rid of Hitler. All through the Numberg Trials and the recovery of German he'd been there. He'd nursed the sick nation in bed and had done his best to help him financially.  
Italy's great art and food had made him rather famous and popular and over the years he'd built up some wealth, most of which had vanished during the war. However, he still provided a small amount of money for his friend but Italy had to recover to. To Germany however his presence had been enough.  
Italy hated storms they reminded him too much of the bombings during the war. Italy suddenly realized he'd been crying. He was scared and really wished he wasn't alone.  
He whimpered and hugged his knees to his chest.  
"Germany, I'm scared." A few more tears and whimpers escaped him as the storm continued.  
Finally Italy couldn't take it anymore and sobbed openly.  
He missed Rome  
He missed the Holy Roman Empire  
He was alone  
Painful memories threatened to consume him  
He wanted Germany  
And a raging storm was shaking his house, literally.  
"LUDWIG I'M SCARED! GERMANY! GERMANY! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!"  
Suddenly Italy felt two strong arms wrap around him.  
"Shhhh, Italy. I'm here,Feli. Don't be scared."  
Italy knew it was Germany before he'd spoken. Only Germany's arms could instantly calm him, make him feel safe, like nothing else mattered. He cuddled up to the German's chest and hugged him back. He felt Ludwig's hand rubbing his back.  
"How'd you get here?" A chuckle made the German's chest rumble causing pleasant vibrations under Italy's ear.  
"I knew you hated storms so as soon as it was safe to use the roads I came straight over. I would have come sooner but I knew you'd be angry with me for attempting to drive in dangerous conditions."  
"Si, but only for a little while." Germany chuckled again.  
Italy looked up at him and smiled. He liked Germany's hair better down. He ran his fingers through it causing the blonde to blush. Italy smiled and cupped the blonde's cheek in his hand.  
"Ludwig, I don't want to be alone anymore. every time there's a storm I feel like I'm back in a war. It scares me." Germany laid his hand on top of Italy's.  
"You won't be alone. I'm here, Feli and I'll always protect you." Germany gave Italy a small smile before leaning in and softly kissing him.  
Italy kissed back and was elated when only a few moments later the blonde's tongue was in his mouth. Ludwig gently lowered his Italian onto the bed and proceeded to kiss his cheek, jaw, neck, ears, and forehead.  
"Ich liebe dich, Feli."  
"Ti amo, Ludwig."

That night Italy slept peacefully curled up like a small kitten next to his strong German lover. Italy knew he'd never be scared or alone again, his nightmares were over.


End file.
